Warrior Cats Wiki Diskussion:Character Art
Willkommen auf der Diskussionsseite des Projekts. Hier müsst ihr eure Bilder vorstellen, bevor sie in die Artikel kommen. Abgelehnte Bilder: *Archiv 1 Geprüfte Bilder: *Archiv 1 *Archiv 2 *Archiv 3 *Archiv 4 *Archiv 5 *Archiv 6 *Archiv 7 WGrasspelt Datei:GrasspeltbySonnensturm_.pngGrasspelt... 18:47, 25. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Die Farbe gefällt mir, aber das Shading ist zilmlich fleckig und man kann die 'Ansätze' gut sehen. Ich finde auch, dass der Übergang vom hellen ins dunkle beim rechten Auge etwas hart wirkt. :) Rosenherz 97 (Diskussion) 19:43, 25. Sep. 2012 (UTC) gebe rosenherz da Recht, außerdem sind die augen sehr dunkel und das shadiing ziemlich fleckig und sollte noch verwischt werden (edit:sorry, hab vergessen, zu signieren: 21:36, 25. Sep. 2012 (UTC)) *''geändert (Augenshading, ,,Fell´´shading weicher gemacht) 18:54, 26. Sep. 2012 (UTC)'' * geändert (nochmal das Augenshading) 16:58, 27. Sep. 2012 (UTC) 10:32, 29. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Das Shading ist wie immer noch sehr fleckig. Besonders um das Maul herum. Ohrenshading ist nicht exakt gesetzt. Müsste etwas tiefer. Die Brust und das restliche Körpershading geht. An der Brust ist noch ein Fleck wo die Brust ins von uns gesehen, linke Vorderbein geht, dort könnte das Shading auch noch einen Tick dunkler. Rest ist relativ in Ordnung - 07:01, 30. Sep. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert 13:42, 30. Sep. 2012 (UTC)' Allgemein ist das Körpershading etwas zu stark und man sieht teilweise die Streifen vom Übergang. Besonders an der Schulter und an den beinen ist es sehr stark. 14:09, 4. Okt. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert (jetzt sieht es doof aus) 15:41, 4. Okt. 2012 (UTC)' Am Schweif, den Beinen und den Ohren könnte das Shading stärker, am Rücken sollte es ganz entfernt werden. Tautropfen (Diskussion) 17:08, 8. Okt. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert 10:43, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC)' Ich finde das Shading etwas fleckig und zu schwach :/ 09:53, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert (ich glaube es ist immernoch zu fleckig...) 14:16, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC)' Ja, Stimmt. Das Shading ist immernoch ziemlich fleckig, es sollte mehr verwischt werden. ^.^ 15:31, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert 16:11, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC)' Bin bis zum 19.10. im Urlaub, kann daher nicht weiter arbeiten. Bitte um Verständnis. 16:11, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Kein Problem, ich bin eh jetzt dafür :D 12:10, 16. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Sry, das Shading is noch recht hart und fleckig :/ - 14:06, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Außerdem wenn ich mich nicht täusche (sonst ignorieren), ist die Schwanzspitze irgendwie heller oO 18:58, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Im Körperfell sind noch dünklere Flecken - 21:18, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert 11:53, 19. Okt. 2012 (UTC)' Sry, aber die rechte Ohrspitze hat noch drei hellere Pixel. Das Shading find ich teilweise zu hart und dann wieder an einigen Stellen zu schwach :/. Zu fleckig ist es auch noch :/ 13:37, 19. Okt. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert (ich wusste nicht ganz, wo das nun zu schwach und wo zu hart ist. Woher wusstest du das es genau drei helle Pixel sind? 14:37, 19. Okt. 2012 (UTC)' Ich finde das shading immer noch zu fleckig und streifig... also ich weiß nicht wie ich das beschreiben soll, aber es ist nicht gleichmäßig außerdem denke ich du könntest ihn noch stärker shaden... ich finde irgendwie er sieht aus als hättest du ihn mit ölfarben ausgemalt an manchen stellen ist ein dunkler shadingstreif/-fleck und direkt danaben wieder ein heller... okay das is eine blöde beschreibung^^ aber mir ist grad nix besseres eingefallen :/ 13:23, 20. Okt. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert 13:00, 21. Okt. 2012 (UTC)' Das Shading ist zu unterschiedlich. An der Brust passt es aber an den hinteren Beinen und am Schweif ist es zu wenig. ^^ Und beim Hinteren linken Bein könntest du das Shading noch ein wenig verwischen. ^^ - 23:09, 25. Okt. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert 13:29, 31. Okt. 2012 (UTC)' Am Schweif und an den Vorderbeinen ist das Shading noch zu schwach, auch allgemein ist es am Körper selbst irgendwie leicht fleckig. 17:48, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert 18:32, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC)' Das Shading ist noch zu fleckig und zu hart, besonders am Bauch, Schweif und an den Beinen - 15:25, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich kann Rosenherz da nur zustimmen - 19:51, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert 10:30, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC)' Ich finde, das Shading ist noch nicht verwischt genug 217.251.99.247 18:06, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Du könntest das Shading an Ohren und Kinn stärker machen 10:51, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde die Augen etwas zu dunkel^^ - 15:34, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Die Vorderpfoten-Zehen sind irgendwie nicht geshadet 16:08, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert 15:42, 19. Nov. 2012 (UTC)' Das Shading ist sehr ungleichmäßig. Am einen Vorderbein ist es zu hartkantig an den anderen Beinen entweder zu verschmiert oder zu schwach. 18:54, 20. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert' 13:41, 22. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde das Shading noch einbisschen zu schwach.- 13:03, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert (hab erstmal nur son dunklen Pixel am Schweif aufgehellt) 17:07, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC)' Tut mir leid aber das Shading ist noch ziemlich ungleichmäßig und du könntest es noch weicher und etwas stärker machen ^^ 14:57, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert 16:45, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC)' Der Bauch und Schweif könnten noch kräftiger geshadet sein. 18:15, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich stimme Tau zu 16:19, 5. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Shy Fawn Datei:ShyFawn.byStar.png Joah xD - 18:28, 20. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Wuhu die erste die bewertet xD 18:55, 20. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ich find das Shading an manchen Stellen etwas fleckig, außerdem finde ich die Augen etwas orange :) 13:11, 21. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Stimme Rosenherz da zu und vllt könntest du den Übergang beim Augenshading etwas weicher machen ^^ - 15:55, 21. Okt. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert '- 17:31, 25. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ... immernoch. toll. xD 19:14, 25. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Sry, aber mittlerweile find ich das Shading ziemlich schwach, die Augen find ich persönlich immernoch etwas orange-braun... :| 19:38, 26. Okt. 2012 (UTC) nieP also ich stimm rose bei den augen zu aber sonst toll :D - 07:25, 29. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Auch hier: Kiefer shaden ^^ 19:36, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert '- 20:22, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde, du solltest das Shading noch etwas verwischen, es ist noch ziemlich hart 217.251.99.247 18:37, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Leider muss ich mich da 217,251.99.247 anschließen :( 10:41, 13. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert '- 23:55, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde du könntest an einigen Stellen das Shading stärker machen. 10:59, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) 16:19, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert '- 15:02, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Irgendwie ist das Shading ein wenig Fleckig, du könntest es etwas mehr verwischen ^^ 15:11, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Wie gesagt, beim linken Vorderbein fehlt noch das Shading. ^^ Könntest du das Augenshading auch noch etwas stärker machen? 18:16, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Rindengesicht ~ Heilerschüler Datei:BarkpawByFire.pngIch finde das Bild zwar nicht so toll aber scheiß drauf x3 22:10, 20. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Also Körper und Augen gefallen mir, aber bei dem Schweif bin ich mir nicht so sicher, da nur gesagt wir, dass er einen kurzen Schweif hat. Bei dir sieht es eher wie ein Stummelschweif aus und auch wenn es bei dir richtig ist hätte ich zu bemängeln, dass am Ende des Schweifes eine 'Kante' ist. :) 13:04, 21. Okt. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert' (naja, kurz kann alles sein :/) 14:22, 21. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Also ich weiß nicht ich finde den schweif immer noch zu kurz :| außerdem denke ich solltest du eine andere Augenfarbe nehmen, ich meine es ist extrem selten, dass eine braune katze blaue augen hat, nimm vllt orange oder bernstein... EDIT: Eig müsstest du ihn noch flecken, wie auf dem cover von enter the clans... 09:36, 22. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Im Manga von Yellowfang's Secret sieht sein Schweif noch kürzer aus :D. Und da wird seine Schnauze heller dargestellt. (Okay da ist er auch kein Schüler mehr). 15:11, 22. Okt. 2012 (UTC) @Topas: Wenn du mir sagen könntest, welche Katze er auf dem Cover ist, könnte ich das gefleckt auch verwirklichen. @Sonne: Kannst du mir vllt die seite einscannen? Ich möchte den Schweif und die Schnauze mal sehen :D 15:07, 23. Okt. 2012 (UTC) @Topas Hast du irgendwo einen Beweis, dass Barkface auch sicher auf dem Cover ist? Dafür gibt es keine Refenz, er war ja nicht der einzige braune Heiler. Zu meiner eigentlichen Bewertung: ''Ich habe das gleiche Problem wie Sonne, ich weiß nicht, ob man das graue Maul schon ergänzen sollte ^^; - 18:00, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ''Naja, er is ja schon ziemlich alt, aber in YS war er doch noch recht jung oder? ^^ und falls er iwo auf dme cover sein sollte, mache ich ne alt-version, weil er nie als gefleckt beschrieben wurde 18:52, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hm ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns in diesem Fall am Cover orientieren können, schließlich könnte das auch Hawkheart sein :/ 19:59, 28. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Sry wenn das jetzt eingeschnappt oder so klingt, aber gibt es eine referenz, dass das andere SCHMUTZFELL ist? ich musste ihn mit weißer schnauze machen, weil er auf diesem cover eine weiße schnauze hat und außerdem sehen die anderen verdächtig nach schmutz, tüpfel und trief aus... ich bezweifle, dass das hawkheart sein könnte, weil dann auch die anführer (die mir auch sehr verdächtig nach blau, streifen, riesen und braun oder kampf aussehen.. streifen erkennt man ziemlich gut an seinem kiefer...) andere wären und es wäre schon ein großer zufall wenn '''7 katzen' die nach den katzen aus der OS aussehen, als hawkheart gelebt hat auch gelebt haben -.-' Sry das ich so zickig bin :P 18:03, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC)'' :Hm du hast da einen Punkt, nur würde das bei ABrkface dann nicht mit der Beschreibung passen. Das gesprenkelte von der Katze auf dem Cover passt nunmal eher zu Hawkheart. Na ja, jedenfalls, wenn das jetzt wirklcih Rindengesicht ist, bräuchte er sowieso ne Alternativversion, was für diese hier fürs erste nicht relevant ist xD 19:42, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) * geändert (hab ihm grüne augen gegeben, weil bernstein langsam langweilig wird xD hoffe das geht auch :3) 20:42, 10. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Alle meine Entchen ~~ - 19:05, 13. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hm ich finde am Oberschenkel vom Hinterbein könnte das Shading noch etwas stärker und bei den Vorderpfoten könnte die obere Seite etwas weniger Shading vertragen ^^ 19:50, 13. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Wie Oberseite von der Vorderpfote? XD 14:15, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Na die obere Seite der Pfoten und Beine halt. Das Gegenteil von der Unterseite wo die Ballen sind. 18:13, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) * Geändert (omg o_O) Wiki überschreibt nicht < 13:18, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *~* 13:09, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Du könntest das Shading noch ein wenig weicher machen wenn du willst, aber ansonsten ist er toll ^^ 15:16, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Die Augen könnten noch etwas mehr geshadet werden, sonst find ichs gut 16:41, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Yellowfang ~ Schülerin Datei:Yellowpaw.byStar.png Und nochma, jez verbessert - 20:33, 28. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde sie gut, haste gut hinbekommen star :D Lilie Irre ich mich, oder seh ich an der brust kaum shading? 18:03, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert - ' 17:40, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Sag mal hast du vergessen die beiden pixel an ihrem vorderbein einzufärben? sie sehen aus als wären sie nur geshadet :DD 17:54, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert '- 13:28, 10. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde diese "Fellfetzen" :D suuuper! Aber das Shading könnte z.B. am Hinterbein noch etwas verwischt werden. 10:45, 13. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert '- 23:34, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Sry, aber zwischen Brust und Bein ist so ne hellere Stelle, und an einigen Stellen der Outlines sehen sie heller aus als an anderen (wenn ich mich bei beiden irren sollten, ignorier mich einfach) 11:04, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert '- 14:55, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Star... die eine Zehe... die zweite von der linken Vorderpfote von Yellowfang ausgesehen... von uns aus gesehen rechte PFote... ist nicht geshadet... :| xDD 16:23, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich stimme Fire zu, aber meiner meinung nach ist es der Zeh von der uns aus gesehen LINKEN Pfote... 13:30, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert '- 17:00, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) jz gehts ;'3 19:05, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ~ 20:17, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Wie gesagt, die flache Schnauze könntest du mal versuchen ^^ 13:11, 22. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert '- 14:59, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Die Schnauze ist dir wirklich gut gelungen, aber das Kinn sieht iwie so spitz aus, das könntest du noch ein wenig runder machen ^^ 15:18, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert '- 16:06, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Also ich finds prima :) Gute Arbeit, Star ^^ ''Dämmer''[[Benutzer Diskussion:Dämmerwald|''Now or never]] 16:25, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Jetzt finde ichs SPITZE!! :D 16:44, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Schweif und Beine könnten noch mehr geshadet werden, aber ich liebe dieses struppige Fell |3 18:18, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Berg wo sich Schnee fängt Datei:Rock.byTopas.pngDatei:Rock.alt.byTopas.pngDie normale braune und die alternative schwarze Version 17:55, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Der braune ist dir gut gelungen, aber ich finde den schwarzen zu dunkel, obwohl man merkt, dass es nicht das ganz dunkle schwarz ist, würde ich es noch heller machen, da man die Linien nicht richtig sehen kann 217.251.99.247 18:45, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Er braucht doch noch Schlamm....- 19:08, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'Geändert''' (Schlamm ist i.wie nicht mein Ding ;P) 15:05, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Echt schön :) Aber ich find den Schlamm leicht unnatürlich, weil die Flecken so regelmäßig aussehen/plaziert sind . Kann aber vernachlässigt werden :) 12:43, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) (sry hab vergessen zu signieren :/ ) ich finde ebenfalls, dass der Schlamm zu gleichmäßig werteilt aussieht. 17:14, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Geändert - 11:26, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Besser :) ~ 20:19, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ja, find ich auch :) 20:26, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) 13:51, 23. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Sry ich finde den Schlamm zu dick und unnatürlich :/ Er sieht damit schon aus wie ein gefleckter Kater :/. - 19:14, 24. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'Geändert' - 11:16, 25. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Also die alternative Version finde ich gut, aber bei der normalen ist finde ich etwas zu wenig geshadet 12:08, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *'Geändert' - 12:30, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) An der Braunen Version, Links, am Vorderbein finde ich das Shading am "ellbogen" ein bisschen zu hart, ansonsten ist alles Super ^^ 15:23, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *'Geändert' - 15:30, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Was Sonic sagt xD -> 18:21, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Eichhornschweif Datei:Eichhornschweif.byLeo.png Auf ein neues, Wikia :| xD ~ 19:45, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Sry Leo, aber da ist, sehr blass zu erkennen, noch rotes Shading ausserhalb der Outlines bei den Vorderpfoten/beinen :/ 10:11, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) : Das ist noch das von der voherigen Version ^^ ich hab mir das Bild eben von Nahem auf Gimp angesehen, da ist nichts mehr, Wikia muss nur noch überschreiben ^^ ''~ 11:07, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Na dann ;D 15:26, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'Anmerkung:' ''Okay, ich weiß echt nicht, warum das Wiki nicht aktualisieren will... Deswegen hab ich sie jetzt mal neu hochgeladen, vielleicht klappt es jetzt :| ~ 15:31, 22. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ich würde die tigerung stärker machen und denn pelz rötlicher dann wäre es ganz gut also ich find es so gut hab nichts zu beanstanden oder wie man das wort schreibt xD Lilie : Unter diesen Unständen werde ich das Bild nicht ändern, so lange kein '''Dagegen' vorliegt.'' ~ 14:42, 26. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Sry Leo :/ ich finde die Tigerung auch ein wenig schwach, allerdings überlasse ich es dir bzw. den anderen die vllt bewerten ob du es änderst, aber ich finde ihre augenfarbe irgendwie zu bläulich, so ist es eher ein dunkles türkis oder zumindest etwas ähnliches.. 13:04, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *'Geändert' (Die Augen, außerdem habe ich wegen der Farbe jetzt mal was versucht, ich kann aber auch die Version nochmal hochladen, in der ich nur die Augen geändert habe, wenn's nicht passt ._.) ~ 13:24, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Du könntest den Übergang von der weißen Vorderpfote ein wenig weicher machen, sonst sieht alles gut aus ^^ 15:28, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *'Geändert' ~ 15:47, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Also ich finde alles sehr gut, nur die Tigerung etwas zu schwach, aber ich denke, das ist Geschmacksache ;) 16:48, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ja, ich finde die Tigerung passend ^^ 18:24, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Eschenpelz Datei:Rowanfur.byTopas.pngDatei:Rowanfur.alt.byTopas.pngDatei:Rowanfur.H.byTopas.png Die normale und die alternative Krieger-Version und die Hauskätzchen-Version :D 12:42, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Bei den Krieger-Versionen finde ich das Shading an der Brust noch zu hart und bei der Hauskätzchen-Version sehe ich nur sehr wenig Shading, auch an den Partien, an denen es vorhanden sein sollte. 15:34, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'Geändert' - 16:23, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) - 20:28, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) 18:46, 20. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Bei den beiden Kriegerversionen ist beim Hals noch soe ein harter Shadingübergang, ansonsten ist er aber gelungen ^^ 20:21, 24. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'Geändert' (die alt. Version wird i.wie nich überschrieben...) 11:14, 25. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ~ 15:17, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) 15:35, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Immernoch ^.^ 16:10, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde die getigerten spitze, aber die einfarbige könnte man noch etwas verbessern :) 16:51, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) @Sprenkel wieso gibst du dann dafür und was stört dich genau an der einfarbigen? xD 18:25, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Blizzardwing Datei:Blizzardwing.byTopas.png... 14:59, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde das Augenshading noch viel zu viel :/ 15:37, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'Geändert' - 16:21, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Sieht toll aus! 12:46, 21. Nov. 2012 (UTC) 18:53, 21. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Also ich finde du hast ihn gut hinbekommen :')? Lilie Sry ich finde das eher gescheckt als gesprenkelt - 21:08, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :@Star: könntest du mir erklären wie ich ihn jetzt ändern soll? Ich habe nämlich noch nie verstanden was dazwischen der Unterschied ist... - 09:11, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Lionblaze ~ Coverversion (Anmerkung lesen) Datei:Lionblaze.byLeo.png Soo.. Anmerkung Die Farben hab ich so gut es ging (war echt schwer den richtigen Pixel zu finden D:) vom Cover genommen, so wie auch alles andere. Alles im Gesicht. Der Streifen an der Brust geht auf dem Cover auch ganz durch, deswegen hab ich das mal gemacht. Und die Streifen sind auch leicht gezackt, weil der Streifen es auf dem Cover war. Der Riss ist auf dem Cover nicht, ich bin mir nicht sicher gewesen, ob ich ihn machen soll, ich kann ihn ja noch wegmachen. ~ 22:48, 24. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Es ... sieht ..... TOLL AUS !!!!! ♥ ^^ ;D ich glaube du müsstest auf das englische covergeschaut haben leo. Weil ihm deutschen cover von fluss der finsternis hat er einen hell gelbes maul kein weißes... : Es geht auch um das englische Cover, Geißel, da die englischen Cover '''Originale' sind, informiere dich in Zukunft besser.'' ~ 14:35, 26. Nov. 2012 (UTC) : Also ich finde ihn gut. Haste toll hinbekommen (: Lilie : 13:30, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Er sieht soo gut aus *__* obwohl ich ihn nicht leiden kann :P 12:55, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Sry Leo, an sich find ich ihn schon klasse gelungen, nur solltest du seine Pfoten vielleicht einfach nur heller machen, statt gleich weiß. Ich weiß dieser Streifen an der Brust/Kehle ist auf seinem Bild auch da, aber könntest du versuchen dann auch seine restliche Brust etwas zu tigern? Natürlich nicht mit so durchgehenden Streifen wie der oberste ^^ 21:19, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *'Geändert' ~ 10:53, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) 15:45, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) - 16:10, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich hasse ihn! Diese schöne Bild verdient er nicht! 15:14, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ''Dämmer''[[Benutzer Diskussion:Dämmerwald|''Now or never]] 16:01, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Perfekt :3 18:25, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Süper! 18:53, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Sols Vater Datei:SolsDad.byTopas.png- 11:22, 25. Nov. 2012 (UTC) auser das an ein paar stellen shading fehlt ist es ganz gut ;) Ja, irgenwie find ich das Shading an einigen Stellen auch ein wenig schwach. Is aber eher unwichtig, da es ansonsten super ist :) 21:46, 26. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'Habs trotzdem mal geändert''' - 13:16, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Die Augen gefallen mir voll *-* ~ 15:18, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) 15:45, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Besser ^.^ 16:00, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ist nicht nur seine Schnauze heller? 18:26, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ''Dämmer''Embrace your dreams, if you want to be a hero 18:30, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Fleckenschweif - Einzelläuferin Datei:Fleckenschweif 2.png So, das ist ihrer Einzelläufer Version :) Die originale Kriegerin Version war echt.. knifflig zu immitieren ^.^ 16:23, 27. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich denke diese Version hast du gut hinbekommen :)) 12:53, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Gefäält mir :3 ~ 15:21, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) 15:51, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Na ja wenigstens konntest du die meisten Flecken so setzten wie du wolltest, da dies ihre andere Seite ist xD 18:27, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Bach wo kleiner Fisch schwimmt Datei:Brook.alt.pngDatei:Brook.pngDatei:Brook.loner.pngDatei:Brook.warriror.pngso, hier habe ich Bach nach dem Cover von Outcast und eine Alternativversion mit schwarzbraunen Fell und bernsteinaugen :) 15:44, 29. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich kann sie zwar nicht leiden, aber das is sooooooo hübsch und gut gelungen *-* 15:52, 29. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *Geändert weil ich die Kerbe im Ohr vergessen hab und das wiki will mal wieder nicht überschreiben <.< 17:36, 29. Nov. 2012 (UTC) is ja wunderschön, aber die kerbe solltest du besser noch tiefer machen. Bei der Alternativversion sehe ich die Kerbe garnicht und überhaupt erkennt man sie nur schwer, also sry. 13:03, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *Geändert, Wiki muss erst wieder überschreiben ^^ 17:46, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hehe sry Mondi, aber mir fällt grade so auf, dass du das weiße um die Augen noch etwas mehr ausfaden lassen könntest, ansonsten hab ich aber jetzt auch nix mehr zu meckern |D 17:54, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *Geändert, Wiki muss mal wieder erst überschreiben ^^ 18:47, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Jetzt hab ich auch nix mehr zu meckern :3 21:23, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ~ 15:22, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Wow *_* Lilie *__* 15:12, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ''Dämmer''Embrace your dreams, if you want to be a hero 18:31, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Dunkelstreif Datei:Darkstripe.warrior.pngDatei:Darstripe.rogue.pngEinmal Darkstripe, Krieger und Streuner bzw BlutClan ^^ 21:03, 29. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Wirklich wunderschön *w* 13:04, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Die Augen sehen zu grünlich aus. 14:55, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ja, Sonne hat recht, in seiner Beschreibung steht ja, er hätte gelbe Augen :/ aber sonst gefällt er mir :3 ~ 15:00, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *Geändert, Augen gelber gemacht und die Streifen richtig schwarz, weil sie vorher dunkelgrau aussahen - Wiki muss erst wieder überschreiben ^^ 17:49, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *w* 17:56, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Sry Mond, aber ich finde das shading oben am rechten vorderbein der K-Version noch ein bisschen hart ansonsten aber ein xtrem guter Dunkelstreif ;D 12:52, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Sternennacht (Diskussion) 15:16, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich kann dem Punkt mit dem Shading nur zustimmen. Was mir aber grad aufgefallen ist, ist dass bei der Streuner-Version die Tigerung am rechten Vorderbein aufeinmal aufhört o.O Ich weiß ja nicht, ob das so sein soll... Möglicherweise könntest du die Stirnstreifen bei der Krieger-Version noch ein wenig dünner machen, da sie bei der S-V dünner sind. Ist aber echt nicht wichtig, da sonst alles super ist :) 15:26, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *Geändert, wiki muss erst überschreiben ^^ 18:59, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Super ;) Lilie Die Tigerung hört zwar immernoch aufeinmal auf, aber weil jetzt alles super ist und es niemanden stört (mich eig. auch nicht wirklich) , geb ich auch mal ein Dafür ^.^ 16:08, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hat sich weiterhin nichts geändert xD :3 18:29, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) OMG! *_* 18:49, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Rainfur ~ Redone + Krieger Version Datei:Regenpelz_(WC).pngDatei:Rainfur_(K).pngSo hier meine Versionen!Hoffe sie sind gut- 14:32, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Also die beiden Versionen stimmen noch nicht ganz überein... zum einen der Fleck auf der (von uns aus) linken vorderpfote bei der E-Version fehlt beim Krieger und der fleck von der rechten vorderpfote beim Krieger geht mit in die linke hinterpfote über... außerdem könnte man denke ich den fleck um das auge vielleicht noch ein bisschen anpassen und ich weiß noch nich ob ich mit dem fleck an der brust zufrieden bin... außerdem sind bei dem fleck auf dem rücken des kriegrs noch helle stellen und das shading ist noch etwas fleckig und bei dem flecken kaum bis gar nicht zu kommen... und als letztes entschuldige ich mich noch, dass ich so kleinlich bin :DD 12:50, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich muss Topas zustimmen, außerdem sehen die Flecken eher nach schwarz aus, als nach dunkelgrau, und die Augen könntest du auch noch stärker Shaden ^^ 15:53, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Tut mir leid das jetzt so zu sagen ... aber unser Computer ist schrott und ich habe auf dem Laptop kein Gimp :/ Ich würde das Bild ablehnen lassen - 15:14, 5. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Owl Feather Datei:OwlFeather.png 21:31, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Schick, schick :D Lilie 17:55, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Sry aber cih finde sie ist irgendwie leicht rosa und das augenshading ist etwas hart und sieht irgendwie abgehackt aus :/ Funkenlicht (Diskussion) 18:07, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *Geändert, Wiki muss erst Überschreiben 14:51, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hm jetzt ist wieder die Frage ob sie hier eher gesprenkelt oder gescheckt ist, bei Blizzardwing ist das selbe Problem :/ Notiz Endlich. mal. fucking. festlegen. was. wie. definiert. ist. :| 18:34, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) : Ich würd sagen, dass gesprenkelt eher so getupft (wie hier) ist und gescheckt entweder eher so ins getigerte oder ins gefleckte gehen kann. 18:43, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Copperpaw Datei:Copperpaw.byTopas.pngNaja :/ 09:32, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) 1. Ich finde sie ein wenig zu rot und 2. Bin ich doof oder hat der Schweif eine andere Farbe als der Rest O.o 09:55, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Nein der Schweif hat dieselbe Farbe wie der Rest *'Geändert' (sobald das Wiki überschreibt...) 10:11, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) 10:18, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Sie gefällt mir, aber ich weiß nicht, ob die Streifenfarbe nicht etwas bräunlich im Vergleich zu Fellfarbe wirkt :/ ~ 15:24, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *'Geändert' (hoffe es ist jtz ein bisschen besser) 15:35, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) 15:54, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) - 16:05, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ... Nicht nur ein bisschen :D ~ 16:07, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) 17:57, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich fidne nach allen Copperpaw Versionen ist das die beste :D Funkenlicht (Diskussion) 18:08, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :3 18:36, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Dark Whiskers Datei:DarkWhiskers.byTopas.png :DD 09:33, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) 15:56, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Eig. sehr schön, aber ich finde, dass das Shading teilweise (Bsp. Kinn) ziemlich stark ist. Kann aber vernachlässigt werden :) 16:04, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher aber das helle Shading bildet am Rücken glaub ich eine Art Streifen, den könntest du noch ausbessern ^^ 18:37, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Marmalade Datei:Marmalade.byTopas.pngNo. 7 - 09:34, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Er ist irgendwie...rosa 09:57, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *'Geändert' - 10:12, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) 10:18, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) 15:57, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) - 16:01, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Cool 17:58, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich schließ mich den andern an, es ist gut geworden ;) ''Dämmer''[[Benutzer Diskussion:Dämmerwald|''Now or never]] 18:34, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *unnötiges Dafür geb weil wegen eigentlich nicht mehr benötigt* xD 18:41, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Kieselpfote - Schüler und Krieger Datei:Kieselpfote.byWaschmittel.png Datei:Kieselpfote.K.byWaschmittel.png So, hier meine Kieselpfote-Versionen 09:36, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :''Bild wird abgelehnt, da an der Datei noch |left enthält - 11:26, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich hab das |left jetzt entfernt, dürfen die Bilder jetzt auf dem CA bleiben? Nein ''- 15:28, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ''Warum? Das |left ist doch weg. 15:33, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Weil es bereits ein Verstoß gegen die Regeln des CAs war - 15:35, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Leider geht es um das prinzip, dass man das Bild direkt richtig einfügt :/ Warum werden die bildern eigentlich automatisch mit |left eingefügt, weiß das einer? - 15:37, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich finde es auf jeden Fall nervig ^^ 18:46, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Sorry für die Verwirrung, es gab da eine kleine Unklarheit was sowas angeht. Wir haben jetzt zwar beschlossen, dass man, wenn ein Bild abgelehnt wurde, es nicht mehr sofort hochgestellt werden darf, aber genaueres dazu wird dann in einem kommenden Blog stehen. Zudem bekommen alle, denen das bis vor der Abstimmung passiert ist, dafür auch keinen Bannpunkt, auch wenn das Bild abgelehnt wird. ^^ 18:44, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Neuer Verusch von Pixie Datei:Pixie.by.Gewitter.pngNachdem ich rausgefunden habe was Ileft ist, wars zu spät, also hier ein neuer verusch von Pixie ohne Ileft :D 12:36, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Also, ich finde du könntest das Shading noch viel weicher machen und die Linke Pfote sieht gar nicht geshadet aus, außerdem erkenne ich die Glocke nicht wirklich 16:11, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Bild wird abgelehnt, da es zuvor bereits abgelehnt war und nicht sofort wieder eingefügt werden darf. - 16:17, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Sry wusst ich nicht, weil andere User ahben das auch schon geamcht, deswegen... '' 15:10, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Mothwing Datei:Mothwing.byStar.png Warum hat sie eine weiße Pfote? - 16:02, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) 16:24, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich weiß dass man bei ihr auf dem Bild nur eine weiße Pfote sieht, aber ich würde trotzdem alle vier weiß machen :/ Und das Shading am schweif könnte noch etwas stärker sein Funkenlicht (Diskussion) 18:04, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Wie gesagt, sie könnte ne Spur orangener/goldener. Zudem ist sie getupft-getigert und ihre Strefen an sich könntest du vielleicht etwas ausgefranster machen wegen ihrer gekräuselten Streifen. ^^ 18:19, 5. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Farnfuß Datei:Brackenfoot.png 17:43, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Wow *___* Funkenlicht (Diskussion) 18:05, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Gute Arbeit ;) [[User:Dämmerwald|''Dämmer]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Dämmerwald|''Now or never]] 13:09, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Das sieht echt toll aus! Anonymer Benutzer am 4.12.12 um 16:22 Ich liebe diese Farbzusammenstellung *w* 18:20, 5. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Briarpaw ~ Nach ihrem Unfall Datei:Briarpaw.byTau.png Ja diese Version wurde höchste Zeit :3 und es war mal wieder ein Krampf diese Beine zu machen xD 15:27, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Die Beine hast du gut hinbekommen, wobei du sie am Oberschenkel (Heißt das bei Katzen so? xD) vllt etwas schlanker machen solltest. Ja, das Shading ist gut, aber ich habe sowieso keine hohen Ansprüche xD Das mit den Beinen war nur in Vorschlag, ist auch so klasse xD Dornenblüte (Diskussion) 15:31, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC)Dornenblüte (Ich bin nicht sicher, was mit vier Tilden gemeint ist....Und überhaupt, ob das richtig ist, was ich grad mache xD) Ich weiß nicht, wie das alles funktioniert ;() : ''Okay, dann warte ich erstmal die anderen Bewertungen ab, ob die die Oberschenkel ok finden oder ob sie dir zustimmen ^^ 18:22, 5. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Also ich finde sie gut so, auch die Beine. 16:30, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Flickenfuß Datei:Flickenfuß.byWaschmittel.png Diesmal sogar OHNE |left xD 18:37, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *Geändert mir gefiel das Brustshading nich so :/ 18:44, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) aww :3..... Er ist wunderschön *-* Es sieht einfach toll aus, die Farben haben gute übergänge und er ist einfach gut gelungen! : ''@Beide anonymen Benutzer: Bitte unterschreibt nachträglich innerhalb der nächsten 24 Stunden, da wir eure Kommentare ansonsten löschen müssen ^^ 18:24, 5. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Sry aber das auegnshading ist ziemlich schwach es sollte noch einwe nig stärker dann gibts auch von mir ein dafür ;D 18:06, 5. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *Geändert 18:12, 5. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Speckle Datei:Speckle.byTini.png~ 20:26, 5. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Thrushpelt ~ Redone Datei:Thrushpelt.byTini.png ... ähm ja D: ~ 20:55, 5. Dez. 2012 (UTC)